Family One Shots
by Aria Daughter of Chaos
Summary: A collection of one shots from both Family Above All and Family Is Power based on characters and pairings
1. Chapter 1 Marcel and Elena

Family One Shots

* * *

One shots based on characters and pairings from _Family Above All_ and _Family Is Power_

* * *

Chapter 1: Marcel and Elena

Marcel was looking at the cutest baby he'd ever seen and as Kieran was trying to find any whereabouts of her actual family, he began to slowly rock her back and forth in his arms, humming to her some old jazz song that Thierry played one day. Her eyes, a baby blue that were slowly turning light brown, were staring up at him and she smiled as she put her thumb in her mouth.

"Elena." Was the name he said as he looked at her. "Elena Rebekah Gerard."

"You may be right," Kieran sounded weary as he walked over to them. "No ones claimed a missing baby that looks like this one so far and either her parents died and no one knows of her existence or they just never wanted her." Looking at the baby, he tried to hold her only for her to scream her lungs out and as Marcel settled her back in his arms, she was fine again.

He chuckled as he realized that she had grown attached to him and as he looked down at her, he nodded and spoke softly to her, smiling.

"I'm gonna raise her and raise her right."

* * *

(2013)

Marcel was staring in awe at the sight of his daughter-his vampire daughter-holding her own baby in her arms as his son in law was brimming with joy and holding another baby-already past the year mark.

Looking up at him, she smiled widely.

"Do you want to hold her?" She asked. "I'd let you hold your grandson but he's being hogged by his aunties under Eli's watchful eyes."

"I'd rather hold the little princess." Sliding the baby girl into his arms, he was remembering when he did the same for Elena. "What did you all agree on?"

"When I heard that Nova not only took the cure but died recently, we both agreed on naming her Isabelle Nova Mikaelson." She smiled at the two and dried some of her tears from her face. "Though we never truly bonded, knowing that she died hurts."

"I know but sweetheart," he murmured to her as he rocked his granddaughter slowly in his arms. "She's happier and probably in a better place. She found peace with that boyfriend of hers."

She nodded and as he sat by her bedside, he couldn't help but smile and realize just how right his life became.

"To Isabelle and-" he looked and she laughed.

"Kieran Marcel Mikaelson."

"To Isabelle and Kieran, the prince and princess of the vampires." Kissing his two girls on their heads, he couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

 **The first one shot done for this and it went into the future a bit and yes, I had Elena becoming a vampire and she was sired by her baby Isabelle instead of having her as a vampire witch hybrid which would have been pretty cool to see**


	2. Chapter 2 Christmas

Family One Shot-

* * *

It's Christmas Morning!

How the children of the Originals wake their parents up Christmas morning!

* * *

"MOMMY! DADDY! WAKE UP!" four year old Hope Mikaelson shouted as she jumped on her parents' bed. Her father groaned and sat up, grabbing her by the waist.

"What have we told you about jumping up and down on beds?" he asked her as he held her close to his chest.

"Not to but daddy!" she looked up imploringly into his eyes. "It's Christmas morning!"

His wife sat up and her blonde hair fell in a cascade of messy curls. Even in her new permanent body, Tatia Mikaelson was still a beautiful sight to him, Klaus Mikaelson.

* * *

Elijah had four year old Cara and three year old Isabelle in his arms while Elena held Isabelle's twin brother Kieran who was staring at everything in awe. Though it wasn't the first time they've been to the Abbatoir for Christmas, the sight of it decorated for said holiday was still awe inspiring in the boy. Elijah himself wasn't happy at being woken up by jumping and screaming but in the end decided that he couldn't think of any other way to be woken up.

Cara, deciding that she didn't want to be carried, managed to crawl over to wrap her arms around her father's neck and swung her little body so that she could get a piggy back ride and Elijah helped her by getting in the right position for her piggy back ride.

"Love you daddy," Cara whispered as she snuggled her face into the back of his head. "Love you lots."

His heart swelled. "I love you too Cara."

* * *

The living room of the Abbatoir was decorated in Christmas colors of red and green with a ten foot tree near the fireplace and many different shaped presents were strewn around most of the living room.

"This is beautiful," Davina breathed as she held her newborn daughter Selene to her chest. "It's all so beautiful." She smiled at Kol who smiled back and pressed a kiss to his baby girl's forehead. Marcel had taken Isabelle in his arms and was giving her cinnamon rolls with chocolate milk.

"She's my youngest granddaughter so it's my right to spoil her." Was his argument to the looks he had been given by everyone who stared at him.

Elena decided to get the first present and smirked as she threw it to Klaus. "It's for you."

The hybrid gave her a smirk and nodded, silently reading that it was from Fin and Sophie. Opening it, he smiled as he saw that it was a picture frame with a framed picture of him, Tatia and Hope in between them of their wedding day.

Looking at the two who just came in with a red bag filled with presents, he smiled a real and genuine smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

Once all the presents were opened (though there were some presents that couldn't be opened like the twins' new pet dog, the older children's pet horses and Kol's coffin for Kol which resulted in Klaus getting his brain fried by both Kol and Davina), it was the perfect Christmas morning.

* * *

 **I hope that you all loved this little one shot!**


	3. Two Originals and their daughters

Family One Shot-

* * *

Klaus and Hope & Elijah and Cara

* * *

Tatia was counting down.

 _3…2…1…_

A bucket of ice cold water fell over Klaus Mikaelson and he sat up, drenched in the cold water. He looked around wildly for the source when he heard a giggle over by the door. Turning to look in that direction, he saw two year old Hope in Tatia's arms while the woman herself was drinking a warm chamomile tea.

"Did you do this Tatia?" he asked. He knew that she loved pranks-not to the same extent of Kol and Elena who both decided to put shaving cream and some red wine vinegar into his paints one day.

"The littlest witch did." Tatia said proudly as she looked at Hope who was giggling.

"Sowwy daddy." Hope said with wide eyes and a giggling smile. He smirked at her and as he got out, he padded over to his two girls and held them in his arms when the wails of their son and daughter were heard.

"It's your turn daddy," Tatia teased as he groaned lightly. "I was up from five this morning and it's now eight."

"How does Elijah do this?" he asked as he disappeared.

* * *

Elijah was holding Kieran in his arms and watched as Elena bounced Isabelle-who they have been calling Belle-in her arms while Cara watched this, entranced.

"How about you and I go to the park today Cara?" Elijah asked, knowing that she sometimes goes to the park with either her mother or grandfather. The little girl looked up at him and gave him a wide smile.

"Park!" she squealed and ran from the table, intent on getting ready.

He just chuckled at her enthusiasm about going to the park and dressed for the occasion-a casual looking black suit complete with a trench coat.

* * *

That afternoon was just for him and Hope and as they were at the park, he smiled as she went to the swings first and then she went straight to the monkey bars.

"Be careful!" were out of his mouth when a little dark haired dart raced over to Hope who looked and smiled widely.

"Mia!" Klaus turned and saw Elijah walking at a more sedate pace than Cara but the smile that adorned his face looked normal.

"Fancy seeing you here brother," Elijah said to Klaus as they stood together and watched their daughters play. "I half expected it to be Tatia."

"The same could be said for Elena being here instead of you." Klaus told him lightly. "I wanted to spend some time with her before she grew into her teenage years."

Elijah shook his head. "I'm already dreading those years with Cara and Belle."

Klaus nodded. He knew that he would go slightly insane with his daughters-Hope and Nicole-dating.

The two brothers just watched as their babies played on the swings and slid down the slides.

* * *

Tatia smirked at her husband and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Have a good day?" she asked.

"This was one of the best days of my life." He told her warmly.

* * *

Elijah watched Cara sleep peacefully, unaware that her father was watching her when he felt his wife appear behind him and as he turned, she was there and she had her chin on his shoulder.

"You need sleep sexy," she told him smiling. "Are you okay?" she seemed worried as he just stared at her.

"I'm happy Lovely," he grinned as he picked her up. "I'm very happy."

Giggling silently, she kissed him and he grinned into the kiss.

This was his life and he loved it.

* * *

 **I wanted this to be a bit fluffy! Hope that it turned out that way!**


	4. Chapter 4: Rebekah and Marcel's wedding

**Family One-Shot:**

* * *

 **Rebekah and Marcel-**

 **A wedding of a lifetime**

* * *

Elena smiled as she fixed Rebekah's train of her dress and watched as Tatia expertly did Rebekah's makeup the way it would have been done back when they were young.

"You look beautiful." They turned to see Klaus standing there with the other Mikaelson boys. Elena, in her dress that fell to her feet in a cerulean blue color and tied around her neck, fluttered over to Elijah and kissed him before leaving to make sure that the girls were set with their roles and little Kieran was going to behave himself.

Tatia, in the same dress as Elena though hers was showing off her baby bump.

"Behave boys." She told them as she left them to be with their sister.

Klaus and Elijah hugged their baby sister while Fin had to clear his throat and Kol smiled at her.

"You are getting everything that you have ever wanted." The youngest Mikaelson boy told her with a kiss to her forehead.

She nodded and her eyes shone with tears. "I am and I'm happy about it."

* * *

Elena stared at her father who was nervous about this. It was the first time that he was getting married and this time, it was to the one person that he loved more than life itself-next to his daughter and her children.

"Relax daddy." She told him as she fixed his bowtie. His suit was a reminiscent of something that he wore back in the 1920s. "This is your big day. Breathe in and out for me."

He did and he smiled with a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

As soon as the band started up with a string quartet playing the song 'a thousand years', Marcel saw Hope, Cara and Isabelle walking down the aisle and throwing flower petals. Following behind them was Tatia and Klaus, Kol and Davina and finally Elena and Elijah.

Once the band stopped playing that song, only the harp and the violin began. The doors opened and out came Rebekah on Fin's arm.

* * *

The celebration of the wedding of the Vampire Royal Court-the only female Mikaelson- Rebekah-and Marcellus 'Marcel' Gerard went on for hours and only ended at nine the next evening.

All in all, this was the one wedding that everyone who's loyal to the Mikaelsons-even those from Mystic Falls-attended, next to Elijah and Elena's, Kol and Davina's, Fin and Sophie's and finally, Klaus and Tatia's.

Everyone would remember this wedding for years to come as the greatest celebration to have ever occurred in the supernatural community.

* * *

 **I hope that you all loved this cute little chapter/one shot of a Rebekah and Marcel wedding!**


	5. Chapter 5: Kol and a moment in time

Family One Shot

* * *

Kol

* * *

A moment in time

* * *

(10th century)

He had seen her in the village with his sister Rebekah. Her long red hair was pulled into a braid down her back and her light blue eyes danced with happiness.

Kol smiled as he saw how well the two were getting along before his eyes fluttered over to Elijah who was on his horse, getting ready to leave town and to find someone to be with-according to their parents though he knew that he was going to move away from the village.

He had been betrothed before, when he was seventeen summers but that fell through when she was murdered.

Smiling, he went over to Selene.

* * *

(2013)

He dusted the dead leaves off the tombstone while his girlfriend watched him with a sad smile.

He was saying goodbye to his first-she had done that a while ago-and she knew how difficult this would be.

Kissing the tombstone, he whispered, "you will always have a piece of my heart Selene."

* * *

 **Sorry this is short but I wanted Kol to have this chapter**


End file.
